


I'll Never Be Sober

by peachbunny



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bartender AU, Fluff, Jihoon cannot take his alcohol, M/M, a lot of misunderstandings, bartender daniel, drink responsibly kids, nielwink ss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbunny/pseuds/peachbunny
Summary: “Why, what’s your limit?” Daniel tips over the shaker in his hands and pours it out with a flick of his wrist. “Five, ten beers?”Jihoon darts his eyes from one bottle after another, a gallery of bitter liquor behind Danel’s handsome head and that smug grin.“Two bottles.”“Soju?”Jihoon wants to sink into his seat. “Iseul Tok Tok.”(When Jihoon gets hopelessly drunk at a bar in an attempt to forget an ex, he didn't expect to wake up with a new boyfriend he's never heard of. And this new boyfriend keeps insisting that he try out mocktail after cocktail after shot.)





	I'll Never Be Sober

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bapaldeul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bapaldeul/gifts).



> For Chul,
> 
> I really wish I could have written this prompt better, but I hope you enjoy it somehow! 
> 
> **Prompt: jihoon gets dead drunk at a bar and daniel is the bartender who thinks he's pretty cute ever since he walked into the bar but doesnt do or say anything to him bec he has to be professional at work**
> 
> **it's almost closing time when jihoon's phone rings and daniel helps him to pick up the call (jihoon passed out from being drunk)**
> 
> **"jihoon, i'm not over you. i still love you- jihoon, are you there?"**

 

 

 

"Two years!” 

 

The brunette in the pink hoodie leans forward, trying to catch the attention of either of the two bartenders on duty that night - one of them a tall, handsome man with his black hair slicked back and styled meticulously neat; the other a charming blonde with the biggest smile and the widest shoulders he’d ever seen. 

 

The black-haired man smiles and humors him with conversation, “Two years is a long time to be stuck with that jerk.” They had been listening to the boy rant about his love life for the good part of the last hour, the story escalating in truthfulness with each shot he took. 

 

At this point, both bartenders - Seongwoo and Daniel - had heard enough to know that the relationship was purely one-sided and this poor drunken boy had been too stupidly in love to see it.

 

“Two years, and he throws me away over and over for people he just met,” the brunette swirls his fifth shot of the evening, and the blonde raises an eyebrow worriedly. 

 

Daniel had been eyeing the bar newcomer - suppressing the urge to check his ID to prove he was old enough to even  _ enter _ the establishment, let alone order “ _ six shots of tequila, one for each time he’s cheated” _ \- and Seongwoo had warned him a stern look. 

 

“When you’re tending bar, you don’t flirt with the customers,” Seongwoo takes the blonde aside. 

 

“I wasn’t planning to flirt,” Daniel whispers back, defensive as he sliced some lemons. “Have you seen him? He looks like it’s his first time drinking - he  _ sips _ through the shot, and then asks for an entire glass of sprite. I’m just worried.” 

 

“Worrying, flirting, falling in love,  _ same thing, _ ” Seongwoo waves his hand vaguely to dismiss the notion, “He orders, he pays, we serve. And maybe strike up some conversation so he comes back for the cute bartenders.” 

 

“But you told me not to talk to hi-”

 

“Just for this one customer, leave the talking to me,” Seongwoo pulls up his hand as he tips gin into a shaker, pouring out the liquid in an arc and smiling at the appreciative applause from some girls huddled over at his side of the bar. “Because he’s absolutely your type, I’ve seen the way you look at him with those puppy eyes ever since he came in, and I need you to be professional - I had a hard enough time convincing Sungwoon-hyung to hire you as a part-time bartender.” 

 

“But if he throws up, I’ll have to deal with it,” Daniel whines softly, shooting several glances at the brown-haired boy who was now swaying drunkenly in his seat. “I need to get him to stop drinking and hydrate.” 

 

Daniel spots a tall man making his way over to the boy, two martinis in hand, and he shoots the man a glare and softly shakes his head.

 

The man promptly stops in his tracks and turns around.

 

“Stop that,” Seongwoo hisses, stepping back to  _ accidentally _ bump against Daniel. “If he came here to get drunk, get over that Minho kid, and get picked up by some stranger, then let him.”

 

“I’m ending my shift soon,” Daniel pouts, stirring the glass that Seongwoo hands to him. “And  _ I’m _ the stranger that saw him first.”

 

Seongwoo rolls his eyes, but takes the glass to serve it to the waiting customers. “Fine, you can pour him his last shot - but no  _ falling in love _ on my watch.”

 

Daniel brightens at that and throws Seongwoo a bright smile, taking the bottle of golden liquor and marching over to the handsome brunette at the corner. 

 

“Hey,” Daniel greets, a bit awkwardly, pulling out a new shot glass and handing the boy a small plate with a lemon wedge and some salt. 

 

“You’re not the handsome Ong,” the brunette slurs, and Daniel laughs. 

 

“Was that how he introduced himself?” Daniel giggles, entranced by how the boy pulls the pink hood over his head and nods.  _ No flirting with customers, my ass,  _ Daniel thinks. The boy’s face is completely red and his eyes were on the verge of shutting closed, but he still insists on taking the sixth shot. “You sure you can handle it?”

 

“I’m fine, I just wished it didn’t taste like lighter fluid,” the younger babbles, and Daniel couldn’t stop the smile breaking on his own lips. “Besides, I need, I need it to forget Minho, he cheated on me again and I told him, I told him, it’s over and I came over here, and Mr. Ong is more handsome than him, and you’re more handsome than him-”

 

The boy sips the shot slowly, and Daniel keeps himself from laughing because the boy scrunches his face and reaches out for his glass of sprite immediately. “Someone needs to teach you how to take a shot properly,” Daniel rests his chin on his hand, watching the younger boy gag.

 

“-you’re more handsome than him, and you seem nice, and gentle, and you look like you won’t cheat on your partner,” the younger continues babbling, ignoring what Daniel had just said. “But I, I love him and I want him back.”

 

Daniel watches as the boy keels over and drops his head on the counter with a soft  _ bang _ .  _ He didn’t even touch the salt and the lemon.  _

 

“Hey buddy, you okay?” Daniel worriedly tries to shake him awake, but only manages to nudge him sideways so he could breathe properly.

 

“What did I do wrong?” the boy whispers, lips slightly puckering against the cold wooden table, and Daniel resists the urge to go all mother-duck on the heartbroken drunk. 

 

His policy had always been,  _ if you’re stupid enough to get drunk, you should be responsible enough to take care of your own mess. _

 

But the boy looked so beautifully heartbroken, innocence underlying the number of shots he had been taking, long eyelashes subtly fluttering against his soft, red cheeks, that Daniel thinks he can break his policy once in a while.

 

The boy’s phone rings, and Daniel spots the boy’s wallpaper - him and some tall boy who must be the heartless ex. Daniel puts the call on speakerphone as he tries to steady the handsome customer who was now asleep on the counter. Maybe it was someone who could pick the boy up.

 

“ _ Jihoon, I’m not over you _ ,” the voice crackled over the line with no introduction at all. 

 

_ So the handsome customer’s name is Jihoon,  _ Daniel smiles despite the additional burden of making sure the drunken boy gets home safe.

 

_ “I still love you.” _

 

A long pause. Daniel raises an eyebrow as he looks at the phone. 

 

_ “Jihoon, are you there?”  _

 

Daniel shifts Jihoon’s weight so he was leaning against Daniel’s chest, one strong arm to support the sleeping boy. With his other hand, he turns off the speaker and holds the phone up to his ear.

 

“You must be Minho?” Daniel chirps into the receiver, grinning.

 

_ “You-you’re not Jihoon.”  _

 

Daniel looks to the wall above him and waits for the clock to tick down to 2am. 

 

_ Three… _

 

_ Two… _

 

_ one. _

 

_ End of shift _ . 

 

“Can you stop calling him?” Daniel drawls into the phone as he tries to pick Jihoon up from his careless sprawl on the bar. “You don’t really love him if you cheated on him six times, make him feel like shit on a daily basis, and don’t even have the  _ spine _ to say those words to his face.” 

 

_ “What-what do you care?”  _ the man’s voice shifted from confused to angry. “ _ Who are you anyway?” _

 

_ So all this drunken Jihoon person’s rants were true _ . The asshole on the other line wouldn’t even deny it.

 

“Kang Daniel,” he replies, feeling Jihoon’s weight against his side. He looks down at the serene sleeping expression, pouty lips half-open and breathing erratic.   _ I’m doing you a big favor, Jihoon. _

 

“I’m his new boyfriend.” 

 

Daniel ends the call and puts both hands around Jihoon, steadying him.

 

“Minho?” the boy groans, slowly wrapping his arms around Daniel. 

 

“Nope, not Minho,” Daniel corrects, attempting to peel off the boy before Seongwoo could tell him to just get home and not get involved with cute drunk customers. “I’m Daniel. That jerk Minho shouldn’t bother you anymore.” 

 

“Daniel?” the boy breathes out after a pause, confusion etched on his features - eyes barely open. “I love you.” 

 

Daniel laughs. “Sure you do.” 

 

“I do, I lov-” Jihoon starts, before throwing up all over the front of Daniel’s uniform. 

 

Seongwoo finally throws a glance in Daniel’s direction and shoots him a smirk that says, _ told you not to get involved _ . 

  
  


****

  
  


Jihoon wakes up with a start at the crack of dawn and immediately notes the dryness of his throat and the pounding in his temples - and he barely recalls the events of last night. He only remembers rushing into the first bar he can find because he caught his cheating boyfriend locking lips with the sixth other person since their relationship started and while they were on their fifteenth  _ break _ \- and he’s convinced that  _ this time, finally, I’ll break up with him for good. _

 

He reaches out to find his phone on his bedside, only to find that his sidetable had gone missing.

 

_ Hold on.  _

 

This wasn’t his bed. 

 

As a matter of fact, this wasn’t a bed at all. 

 

This was a  _ couch _ . 

 

And this wasn’t his room. 

 

The first thought to pop in his head next was, “ _ Holy shit _ ,” and he scrambles to pick up the remnants of last night - his Converses neatly stacked together on the carpeted floor, his round glasses on the coffee table, his pink hoodie-

 

_ Whose shirt was he wearing? Or better yet, whose track pants were he wearing? _

 

Jihoon gulps as he pulls at the garter of his pants to peek down into it, hands trembling - and  _ thank goodness  _ he was still wearing his own underwear _.  _

 

He hurriedly pulls on his sneakers as his mind cycles to the events of the night before. He hopes to high heaven that he didn’t accidentally land himself into a one night stand with some diseased creep - the apartment he’s in was suggestive of someone who liked skateboards and movies and videogames.

 

_ Did I sleep at a college fratboy’s apartment?  _ Jihoon picks up his shirt and his jeans and thinks once, twice, about changing clothes until he hears a stirring in the bedroom. 

 

He quickly pads out into the hallway and doesn’t turn back.

  
_ He’ll find some way to return the thin Gucci shirt and the trackpants some other time. _

  
  


***

  
  


The time to return the borrowed clothes came much faster than he expected, because later that day - Jihoon receives a text message from Minho, telling him how much of an asshole his new boyfriend Daniel was.

 

“What’s this ‘Daniel’ crap?” Jihoon munches on his noodles, showing the phone to Woojin and Jinyoung who were sitting across him at the cafeteria. “He has the nerve to message me first, and this is the bullshit I get?”

 

“Ah, heard that Minho was ranting about how he called you to check if you were okay last night, and it was picked up by your rude new boyfriend, Kang Daniel.” Woojin picks up the phone from Jihoon’s hands and studies it carefully.

 

Jihoon drops his chopsticks into the bowl and throws Woojin a disgusted expression. “And you didn’t bother to check with me about the boyfriend thing?”

 

“Sounded like a lie,” Woojin shrugs. “I know your ass is single as fuck right now, just enjoyed seeing your disgusting ex-boyfriend getting all affected. Never liked him, by the way.”

 

Woojn returns the phone to the confused brunette. “Minho’s story checks out though, you got a call from him last night that went on for about two minutes.” 

 

“How many times do I have to tell you not to poke around my phone,” Jihoon snarls before checking his phone. “I don’t even remember getting a call from that jerk.”

 

“Where were you last night anyway?” Jinyoung asks from across the table.

 

Jihoon swallows the shame - he went out drinking on his own because he  _ missed Minho _ . Not that he’d ever admit that to anyone. Talked to a handsome bartender, ordered a few shots, and he got - drunk? And woke up in some fuckboy’s hou-

 

“Fuck!” Jihoon hisses, picking up his jacket and standing up from the table. “Stupid, stupid!”

 

Woojin watches his friend storm off. 

 

“I’m so used to Jihoon randomly running off while cursing that this doesn’t surprise me at all,” Woojin tuts, turning back to his half-finished bowl of noodles.

 

“Tell me about it,” Jinyoung agrees.

  
  


***

  
  


“You’re Daniel?” Jihoon marches into the bar. 

 

“And you’re welcome,” Daniel grins, pleased to see a returning customer this early in his shift.

 

“What did you do?” Jihoon growls, and it reminds Daniel of a feral kitten. He barely stops himself from cooing as he continues to wipe the glass in his hands with a napkin. 

 

“Why are you pretending to be my boyfriend,“ Jihoon snarls, annoyed further by the nonchalance he was met with. 

 

“You can just thank me and start ordering, Jihoonie,” Daniel rolls his eyes. 

 

“Thank you for what?” the younger was now seething, hands clenched tightly into fists on top of the wooden countertop where he had been dead drunk a hours earlier. “For all I know, you ruined my chances with-”

 

“Minho?” Daniel finally puts down the cloth and leans over to Jihoon, dipping perilously close to get on the younger’s eye level and his nerves. “Well, drunken Jihoon from last night told me an interesting story, involving a whole lot of cheating and not being appreciated.”

 

“That was none of your business,  _ bartender _ ,” Jihoon replies hotly. “You’re not supposed to be meddling with anyone’s affairs, you should just be serving drinks.”

 

“I was off the clock, you sourpuss,” Daniel clicks his tongue. “And I’ll be back on it right about…”

 

Daniel holds up his wrist, and  takes a good long look at the gunmetal watchface before gazing back up at Jihoon. 

 

“Now.” Daniel’s demeanor changes from annoying rando to annoying bartender. “How may I serve you, sir?”

 

“Hell, you’re impossible,” Jihoon throws his hands up in frustration, unaware of a new customer entering the bar. 

 

“Jihoon?” A familiar voice strikes up and Jihoon freezes on the spot. 

 

“M-Minho?” 

 

Jihoon spins around and his heart rises to his throat when he sees that familiar face and those strong arms wrapped around a girl he’s never seen before in his life. And she was small and cute and… surprisingly looked a lot like himself.

 

The jerk called Minho seems to register the shock in Jihoon’s face, and he smirks before turning to Daniel, “And you must be-”

 

“Daniel,” the tall blonde offers, throwing out a sarcastic hand at the boy with a matching winning smile. 

 

“Oh, and this is Hana,” Minho offers, glancing at Jihoon to gauge the reaction. “My girlfriend.”

 

Daniel follows the gaze and sees Park Jihoon’s eyes twist into a form of heartbreak, and he decides that maybe sometimes it’s okay to get involved even when he’s on duty. 

 

“Jihoonie, darling,” Daniel pulls Jihoon’s hand and entwines their fingers. “Is this the Minho you told me about? The one you broke up with because he has some sexually-transmitted disease he didn’t tell you he had? It’s a good thing you didn’t give in to him and I was your first.”

 

Jihoon turns to Daniel in shock and Daniel clutches his hand tighter to get him to just play along. 

 

This sets off the perfect string of events: Minho’s previously smug expression turns to Jihoon in disbelief. “You slept with this guy? After you rejected me all these years?”

 

The girl called Hana suddenly pulls away from Minho the Asshole, promptly aims a well-timed slap to his face, and storms off.

 

“Hana,” the man realizes the actual point of what Daniel had just insinuated, and starts running after his  _ girlfriend _ . “Hana, wait! I’m not diseased!”

 

Jihoon stares in disbelief at what had just happened, and hears Daniel laughing beside him - hands still clasped around his own. Jihoon finds himself giggling along despite everything, and he realizes that he had been a complete jerk.

 

“I’m sorry, I’ve been rude,” Jihoon starts, coughing as he disentangles his fingers from Daniel’s own. “I’m Park Jihoon.” 

 

“Kang Daniel,” the blonde replies, “The first guy you slept with, and also your new boyfriend.” 

 

“Please don’t give people the wrong idea,” Jihoon scratches at his neck. “But thanks for taking care of me last night - I don’t usually go drinking. I’m pretty sure drunk me did...things I wouldn’t normally do.”

 

“Like throw up on the bartender?” Daniel offers, and Jihoon nearly chokes on his own spit.

 

“DID I?” Jihoon sputters. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry - shit I didn’t think I would - I...I owe you one don’t I?” 

 

Daniel tilts his head at this adorable new customer.

 

“A very big one,” he laments exaggeratedly, “Did you know I just finished laundry for the week when you threw up on my uniform?” 

 

“I am so sorry,” Jihoon looks mortified, hands raised to his mouth in horror.

 

“Well you could make it up to me,” Daniel leans over, thoroughly enjoy ing the guilt-trip. “I’m still learning how to make cocktails and all those fancy mixes, and I’d appreciate a guinea pig.”

 

Jihoon could not stop the judgmental reaction that his face twisted into.  _ Have a drunk guy make up to you for his drunkenness by getting him drunk again _ \- maybe Kang Daniel was an idiot. “You do know that’s a stupid idea?” 

 

“Why, what’s your limit?” Daniel tips over the shaker in his hands and pours it out with a flick of his wrist. “Five, ten beers?”

 

Jihoon darts his eyes from one bottle after another, a gallery of bitter liquor behind Danel’s handsome head and that smug grin.

 

“I don’t know,” Jihoon admits, prepared for a fresh round of teasing. He didn’t join his college friends when they went out drinking when he was a freshman - he preferred his hot chocolate and his banana milk. “I kind of...blank out when I drink, and I can’t remember anything. But Woojin tells me I get drunk after two bottles.” 

 

“ _ Soju _ ?” 

 

Jihoon wants to sink into his seat.

 

“ _ Iseul Tok Tok _ .”

 

Daniel tries to keep himself from laughing because he has never met anyone who got drunk on that fizzy bubble pop excuse for alcohol, but Jihoon looked dead serious and embarrassed out of his skin.

 

“So you straight up came here and ordered six shots of tequila last night because you were-”

 

“Stupid, I know,” Jihoon scratches the back of his head. He’s suddenly very aware that he was the only patron in the establishment that came alone to a bar.  _ Sad. _

 

“I was going to say  _ ballsy _ , but okay,” Daniel teased, a genuine smile on his mouth as he slides a yellow-colored concoction in Jihoon’s direction. “But stupid should be used for that ex of yours who let you go.”

 

Jihoon gives a small laugh as he bows his head and studies the drink. “I’m even more stupid for staying with him for as long as I did,” Jihoon says, tentatively taking a sip of the drink and lets out a delighted hum. “Hey this is good, what is it?”

 

“Piña colada,” Daniel flips the small knife he was holding to quickly cut a slice off a pineapple and reaches over to garnish Jihoon’s glass. “Like it?”

 

Jihoon nods. “It barely tastes like alcohol,” the younger answers, bobbing his head left and right as he continues sipping. 

 

Daniel laughs. The brown-haired boy in front of him is adorable. “Slow down, tiger,” he laughs. “It may taste like juice but that has a lovely amount of rum.”

 

Jihoon colors slightly. 

 

“Sorry for the other night,” he says, stirring the drink that was more than halfway finished. “I must have cause you an awful lot of trouble and here I am today making it worse.”

 

“It was nothing,” Daniel waves a hand to dismiss the notion. “I typically have to help customers get rides home anyway - your case was just bad because you had no ID on you so I took you home.”

 

“Well, I owe you one,” Jihoon laughs, adamant on making it up to the blonde. 

 

“How about becoming a regular and giving me generous tips?” Daniel leans over, hand under his chin. It’s thankfully a slow night - and as much as it’s forbidden to flirt with clients while he's on the job, bartenders are supposed to be good for conversation. 

 

Jihoon flicks the moisture he gathered from the counter onto Daniel’s face. 

 

“You’re going to make me an alcoholic,” Jihoon pretends to groan, but the smile won’t leave his lips. 

 

“I’m here to make sure you don’t make bad decisions,” Daniel puts a hand over his chest and raises his right hand in a solemn oath. 

 

“What if I get drunk and jump you?”

 

“Who says I won’t jump you first the moment I sense you’re inebriated out of your mind?” Daniel raises an eyebrow, tone challenging. 

 

“ _ You _ are a bad decision,” Jihoon teases, finishing the piña colada. “One more?”

 

Daniel grins as his hands make quick work of gathering the cups and shakers he needed. “Next one’s on the house, Park Jihoon.”

 

Jihoon makes an adorable gesture of cheering with his small fists up in the air, and Daniel’s breath catches in his throat.

 

“For your troubles,” Daniel whistles between his teeth. “Just in case he bothers you again, I’m more than happy to be your fake boyfriend.”  

 

Jihoon squints his eyes and purses his lips playfully, and Daniel has the gall to add, “As long as I also fake-popped your cherry.”

 

Jihoon feels his ears go red but he also figures that this Daniel guy wasn’t half bad. To be perfectly honest, he was the perfect bartender.

 

“Fine,” Jihoon sighs. “Now, fake boyfriend, help me get over him.”

 

“Six shots of tequila?” Daniel teases, and Jihoon rolls his eyes.

 

“Only if you want me throwing up all over you again.” 

 

“Ah,” Daniel jerks in belated realization, “Yes, we don’t want that.”

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


True to form, it doesn’t take much before Daniel sees Jihoon swaying lightly in his seat. 

 

“You okay?” Daniel reaches to squeeze his wrist. 

 

“‘Mmm  _ fine,”  _ Jihoon mumbles, eyes already halfway closed as he takes Daniel’s hand in his. 

 

“I’m off the clock in a bit, unless you want me to get you a cab to take you home?”

 

“No,  _ mm _ stay,” Jihoon continues mumbling, refusing to let go of Daniel’s hand. 

 

_ Cute.  _

  
  


***

  
  


The next few days and weeks comprised a cocktail on repeat and a recipe for disaster: Daniel makes Jihoon a drink to try out, and Jihoon gets drunk faster than he can say  _ cosmopolitan _ . 

 

The only issue was that sober Jihoon had absolutely no recollection of whatever that little devil called drunk Jihoon was capable of.

 

One such time involved a mojito and a dry martini, and Jihoon wrapped around Daniel’s neck like a rightful lover - earning tuts and a lot of head shakes from Seongwoo.

 

Another time involved a bloody mary and mai tai, and Daniel is shocked when Jihoon plants a kiss on his lips - bitter and sweet - just before Jihoon’s roommate opens the door and raises a scandalous glare at Daniel’s red face. ( _ “Oh, he’s so affectionate”, Daniel had laughed nervously then, pushing Jihoon inside and bidding Woojin a hurried goodbye. _ ) Daniel had wished that he could kiss back - but he wasn’t in the habit of taking advantage when the handsome boy wasn’t in his right mind.

 

The worst time was probably when he made a variety of margaritas, because afterwards, Jihoon had pulled him into the apartment, mumbling something about Woojin being out of town - and Daniel has half a mind to leave the feisty brunette before things escalated to  _ something else _ . But Jihoon hits his head on a lamp and Daniel figures that he can’t let the boy die this way.

 

It’s a huge mistake because the game they’re playing had turned very dangerous - Jihoon awkwardly pulling off his clothes and Daniel trying his hardest not to look as he helped him out. Jihoon straddling him on the couch despite Daniel’s protests, pulling at Daniel’s own clothes and Daniel’s hands to  _ touch him _ . Jihoon even gets as far as quickly sliding his hands into Daniel’s pants - to which he quickly reacted with an  _ oh no, that’s not a safe zone _ and covering his lap with a throw pillow.

 

Daniel’s only thankful that he was able to wrestle Jihoon into a very thick comforter, roll him around like a handsome burrito, and soon he hears soft snores. After which Daniel had to take a  _ very _ cold shower.

 

By the time Daniel has run the gamut of drunken Park Jihoon variants, he’s already well-acquainted with Jihoon’s roommate, Woojin; and all their friends. 

 

Jihoon had asked Daniel to tell them they were dating ( _ just so it gets passed around through gossip and he gets his revenge on Minho _ ), and Daniel makes a proper job of it when he takes Jihoon home and hands him off to Woojin on Thursday and Saturday nights. 

 

He should end this right now - save himself the alcohol cut from his paycheck and save himself the hassle of having to escort a tipsy boy home three times a week. But if he did that, Daniel wouldn’t be able to meet the real Jihoon anymore.

 

The Park Jihoon that walks in, all sarcastic snark and swagger, before melting into the cutest during their long conversations as Daniel prepares for their menu of the day. Sometimes, Daniel finds himself preparing a drink too slowly just so he can cherish this Jihoon: the completely sober one who rants about his roommates, how hard it was to land a job in this economy, the latest update on a videogame they both play. This Jihoon asks Daniel about what he does outside of part-time bartending, clicks his tongue and tells him that they should meet outside the bar, genuinely listens when he gushes about his cats.

 

Despite all the trouble, the biggest problem Daniel realizes with this arrangement is: he’s never expected to actually fall in love with Park Jihoon.

 

He stares as the boy falls into a deep sleep again after the nth cocktail he’s made him taste for the evening, and Jihoon nuzzles against Daniel on their way back home.

 

“Will you still like me when you’re sober?” Daniel muses, biting the inside of his cheek before leaning closer and planting a soft kiss at the top of Jihoon’s head. 

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“Are you trying to get me drunk again, Daniel,” Jihoon raises an eyebrow but takes a sip anyway.

 

“I’m trying to keep you sober enough to actually give me a proper critique,” Daniel rolls his eyes. “One sip, alright - just one. I’m not wasting anymore alcohol on you.” 

 

Jihoon makes a fake salute and Daniel pushes a glass that looked extremely appetizing towards him. Jihoon immediately takes a quick sip and Daniel pulls it away the moment it touched the younger’s lips.

 

“Peach daiquiri,” Daniel says. “One of my favorites. You like it?”

 

“Could use some more syrup,” Jihoon tries to control his face despite the bitter alcohol hit on his tongue. 

 

Daniel pretends to sigh but giggles anyway. “Next time I’ll just slide you a glass of grenadine.”

 

“Whiskey sour,” Daniel pours a concoction from his shaker into another glass. “We still need to run through the Black Russian, the Negroni, and the Mojito before we end with an Old Fashioned.”

 

Jihoon’s eyes widened. 

 

“Or would you rather I give you the Blowjob first?”

 

Daniel’s eyes squeeze into teasing crescents and a smirk breaks on his lips as Jihoon nearly spits out his whiskey sour. 

 

“I’d rather have a sprite,” Jihoon coughs, leaning over into the bar to grab a fistful of tissue. 

 

_ I’d rather have you _ , Daniel thinks as he watches Jihoon gingerly wipe his lips and reach out for the next drink.

  
  


***

  
  


“Jihoonie,” Seongwoo greets cheerfully from behind the counter, a sly smile on his face because he brought in another customer. And more customers mean more tips.

 

Jihoon raises a hand and takes his usual spot, gesturing for Woojin to sit beside him. 

 

“You’re a regular?” Woojin raises his eyebrow in disbelief. “You can’t even  _ take _ alcohol.”

 

“I owe the bartender and I get free maraschino cherries,” Jihoon shrugs. 

 

“And I assume this means you’re okay with going to the houseparty on Saturday? Since you’re so famailiar with alcohol now.” 

 

Jihoon bites his lip. “Is Minho going to be there?” 

 

“There it is,” Woojin smirks as if he’s caught Jihoon in a lie. “I knew Kang Daniel was only pretending to be your boyfriend so you can take revenge on Minho.”

 

“Hell, no,” Jihoon immediately cuts him off, before realizing that  _ that _ was exactly the arrangement they had. “Well, fine, maybe it started that way, but-”

 

“Hey, other Park,” Daniel enters from the staffroom, spotting Woojin immediately and heading close to Jihoon for a customary kiss on the forehead. “And how’s my darling?”

 

“It’s fine, Daniel,” Jihoon pushes the boy away, feeling a blush climb up his cheeks. “Woojin’s found us out.” 

 

Daniel pats Jihoon’s head and pretends to be pulling back the kiss he just left there. “Well then I’ll be taking this kiss back,” he teases, putting his hand in his pocket. 

 

“So Daniel,” Woojin changes the topic into something less cringe-worthy, “We have a party coming up and Jihoon needs a date because Minho will be there.” 

 

The smile on Daniel’s face wavers but he hums in response. 

 

“Since Jihoonie here has been very vocal about his new boyfriend, everyone’s been dying to meet you,” Woojin continues and Jihoon carefully watches how the expression subtly changes on Daniel’s face. “What do you say?”

 

Daniel looks at Jihoon for a moment, seemingly studying the younger, before responding, “Sure, when will it be? I can pick you two up.”

 

***

  
  


Jihoon plays with the red cup in his hand, filled with apple juice. 

 

They had arrived to the party fashionably late, and he had to introduce Daniel to all his friends just to keep up the facade. Daniel handles it all graciously, even winking at Jihoon every now and then to reaffirm that he’s okay with this whole setup.

 

Jihoon smiles as he wonders what mixes he’ll have to drink to make up for this favor. (If he were being completely honest, he wasn’t looking forward to the drinks as much as Daniel’s company.)

 

He locks eyes with Daniel, who was playing beer pong with his friends and he grins at how quickly the man had adjusted - it was like he was the life of the party. He sees Daniel take a ping pong ball before blowing a kiss in Jihoon’s direction, and the ball eliminates the last red cup on their opponents’ side. 

 

_ A victory dedicated to Park Jihoon. _

 

“I see why you like him,” a familiar voice came from beside Jihoon, and the brunette rolls his eyes.

 

“Why do you have to ruin my evening by showing up,” Jihoon hisses.

 

“He’s tall, handsome, loud - it’s like you found my perfect replacement, only he’s blonde.” Minho smiles as he uses his cup to force a toast on Jihoon’s own red cup.

 

“Don’t insult him,” Jihoon scoffs. “He’s an angel and you’re scum of the earth.” 

 

“That’d make sense, if, you know,” Minho adds, watching Daniel start another round of beer pong with a different set of enthusiastic college kids. “He’s  _ actually _ your boyfriend.”

 

“The hell are you saying,” Jihoon turns around, glaring at the taller boy. Deep inside, he feels his heart pounding at being found out.

 

“I dropped by again and saw you paying him at the bar,” Minho explains. “What kind of boyfriend makes you pay for things he could get you for free?” 

“You did,” Jihoon replies blankly, now wondering how he fell for an idiot. “I always paid for your lunch.” 

 

Minho blinks before coughing, and raises his voice a bit louder, “What I’m saying is, if you’re really his boyfriend; how come I haven’t seen any affection at all tonight?” 

 

Jihoon grits his teeth because he did not want to be provoked by a tipsy ex-boyfriend.

 

“He is your first after all, I imagine you’d be all over him.” 

 

That’s when Jihoon realizes how much more of a man Kang Daniel was compared to the loser he  _ loved _ for two years. And, he indeed wanted to be affectionate tonight for the smiling blonde he was falling for fast. 

 

Jihoon looks up at Minho with a sweet expression, scheming and manipulative, before cupping his hands and shouting over to the crowd, “Body shots, anyone?”

  
  


***

  
  


Daniel doesn’t know how he got into this. 

 

One minute he was supposed to be Jihoon’s fake date at some friend’s houseparty - and the next, he’s teamed with Jihoon for a body shot contest. 

 

Everyone at that point was already tipsy or shit-faced drunk, and Daniel curses his high tolerance because just about _ everything _ about this moment is as lucid for him as can be. 

 

“ _ H-rrhy ‘t up, Drnyrl _ ,” Jihoon stutters in front of him, teeth biting hard on the rind of the lime wedged between his lips.

 

Three shots of tequila were lined up beside where Jihoon was sitting on the table, salt strategically placed on his palm, his neck, and underneath his shirt. 

 

The rules were simple, and Daniel has played this game many times before - lick the salt, take the shot, bite the wedge between his partner’s lips. After three rounds, end it with a kiss on the lips. 

 

Simple.

 

So Daniel performs everything aggressively (in the spirit of competition, he tells himself) - but he feels his skin heat up not from the familiar burn of tequila down his throat, but from the way Park Jihoon giggles whenever he licks off a bit of salt, or roughly bites down on the lime while holding Jihoon’s head in place. 

 

He finishes the lick to the palm with ease, downs the first shot like it was just water, and holds Jihoon’s head carefully as he takes a harsh suck on the lime wedge. The alcohol burns down his throat, but his entire body burns when Jihoon tilts his head, revealing the stripe of salt on his neck. Daniel takes a deep breath - maybe to recover from the alcohol, maybe to prepare himself for such an intimate gesture - before licking the stripe off, feeling Jihoon tensely giggle. One more shot, and one more suck on the lime wedge - a bit more difficult this time around because Jihoon had almost laughed the wedge into his mouth and Daniel’s breath ghosted on the younger’s lips.

 

Daniel crouches down, spurned by the cheering around them, and looks up for permission (Jihoon nods furiously, bit lime wedge still in his mouth) before he hikes up Jihoon’s shirt and licks at the spot in the middle of his chest and he feels Jihoon shudder at the sensation. 

 

Daniel chooses to ignore it despite the redness of his ears, and downs the last shot of tequila.

 

With only the kiss left, they were leading against the pair they were up against, so Daniel steps inbetween Jihoon’s legs that were hanging off the table and takes out the lime from between Jihoon’s lips, leans in close, brushes his hair and tucks it behind his ears, and then-

 

“I love you,” Jihoon giggles, cheeks flushed from the laughter, and Daniel freezes in his spot. 

 

“What?” he whispers, low, head spinning with adrenaline and tequila and Park Jihoon.

 

“ _ I love you, _ Daniel,” Jihoon giggles again, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Daniel’s neck.

 

Daniel tightens his grip on Jihoon, bites his lip, and leans away. 

 

He’s heard this line the first time he had met the brunette, and had laughed it off - but he didn’t feel like laughing now.

 

Not when it was the same three words he keeps wanting to hear, and now that he’s heard it - he knows he doesn’t stand a chance. He knows that Park Jihoon is only his when he’s drunk out of his mind, intoxicated and unaware that he’s playing with Daniel’s heart. 

 

Because Jihoon’s drunken  _ I love you _ ’s mean next to nothing - it’s a few words strung together and whispered to utter strangers whenever he feels like it. Words strung together and ending with a loving lilt at the end, breathed in the heat of the moment, but ultimately meaningless to someone who wants it to  _ mean something more _ .

 

Daniel feels his heart drop and the smile fade from his face, because Jihoon’s  _ I love you _ ’s always disappear with the intoxication and the coming of the morning, and are completely forgotten in sobriety. 

 

Then suddenly Daniel’s just the bartender again. 

 

And it hurts because Daniel is frustratingly sober despite all the shots and the alcohol, but he’s drunk on the thoughts of Park Jihoon. The same Park Jihoon who will forget all this when he wakes up in the morning.

 

“Daniel,” Jihoon breathes out, and Daniel hates himself for being weak to this. For taking advantage and being vulnerable (ironically,  _ at the same time _ ) whenever Jihoon behaved exactly like this. For weaving fantasies of him ending up with Jihoon, despite the basis of  _ whatever this was _ being just an alcohol hit and nothing more.

 

The other couple in on the competition manage to catch up (despite the man looking like he was about to throw up), and locked lips to the cheers of their friends and the disappointed hoots from the people shouting for team Jihoon-Daniel.

 

Jihoon stares Daniel’s face - only to see a heartbreaking expression etched onto those handsome features.

 

“Why didn’t you kiss me?” Jihoon whispers, dejected. 

 

“Woojin,” Daniel calls, standing up and letting Jihoon slump back to his seat. The other Park arrives, expressing obvious exasperation. The crowd had dispersed to move on to whatever next spectacle was available - but Woojin had to make it clear that his bets were on his best friend and the newly-minted boyfriend.

 

“Daniel, you were ahead! Why’d you stop?” Woojin crosses his arms and gives an exaggerated huff.

 

“Can you take care of him? I have - I have to go.” Daniel ignores the stares he got from the two boys, and he’s made very aware of how much he doesn’t belong here. 

 

_ How much of a mistake this whole thing had been. _

 

“Go where?” Woojin calls, but Daniel had already grabbed his jacket and was heading out to walk his way to the nearest subway station.

 

And maybe clear his mind while he’s at it.

  
  


***

  
  


“Why would he just leave,” Jihoon watches the glass of berocca fizzle and pop, coloring the water with a cloudy orange. The two Parks had left shortly after Daniel departed, and decided to crash at Woojin’s place for the night.

 

“Beats me,” Woojin grabs the  glass and swirls it around. “But I had to pull you out of there before you started drinking.”

 

“I was drinking apple juice all evening,” Jihoon whines, resting his head on arms crossed above the kitchen counter. “He was about to kiss me, and then he stopped. He should’ve told me he had an appointment to go to, I wouldn’t have forced him.” 

 

“And here I thought you guys looked pretty convincing out there,” Woojin says. “All that giggling and those smiles, and the way I always catch him looking for you in the crowd - it was classic rom-com material. Amazing acting.”

 

Jihoon stares at Woojin in silence for a few beats.

 

“I wasn’t acting,” Jihoon admits in a quiet voice. “I think somewhere along the way, I fell for a boy who only puts up with me because I give good tips.”

 

“Jihoon,” Woojin rolls his eyes. “First off, 10 bucks isn’t a good tip. Second, I would never put up with an annoying low-tolerance stranger just because he gives me lousy tips. Kang Daniel is either stupid, or he’s stupid _ and  _ in love with you.”

 

“Why would he walk away then?” Jihoon feels a dull pain in his chest. “After I told him I loved him last night?” 

 

“Have you ever told him you loved him before?” Woojin leans over.

 

“I don’t think so? Maybe? When I was drunk?” Jihoon tries hard to recall. All his evenings with Daniel always end up with some sort of inebriated behavior he could no longer remember, all he recalls is warmth and breathy laughter and strong arms getting him home to safety. “But I wasn’t drunk last night.” 

 

“I know,” Woojin looks out the window, sun shining offensively bright - and he’s glad they left early enough for him not to get a whole-day hangover. “But I don’t think Daniel knows.” 

  
  


***

  
  


“Here for Daniel, again?” Ong Seongwoo’s cheery voice greeted as soon as Jihoon entered the establishment and after a couple of cursory glances to look for the tall blonde. “Oh, wow, someone looks like shit.”

 

“Yeah,” Jihoon replies, throwing both hands into his pockets and taking a seat on the bar stool to face Seongwoo. It’s been nearly a week - he already dropped by for Daniel’s Tuesday and Thursday shift, but the older boy seemed adamant in his efforts to avoid him. 

 

At this point he’s just confused. 

 

Why would Daniel walk away without telling him anything? Does Daniel like him, as Woojin said? Or maybe he made things awkward by confessing out of nowhere and Daniel’s not into that kind of relationship?

 

If the bags under his eyes and the unkempt hair were any indication of how much stress he was under, Seongwoo’s  _ looks like shit  _ comment could be taken as a compliment.

 

“He’s not even at his apartment,” Jihoon leans forward on the counter. “The neighbors said they haven’t seen him all week.” 

 

Seongwoo raises an eyebrow. “Pretty persistent for a customer,” he jokes. “You know I can make cocktails too?” 

 

Jihoon offers a weak grin but slumps forward. 

 

“Do you know where he is?” Jihoon pipes up, desperation in his voice. 

 

Seongwoo sighs as he puts down the glass he was wiping. 

 

“You’re hopeless,” he tuts, taking out a pad and scribbling something quickly. “The both of you are idiots.” 

 

Jihoon raises his eyes slowly, not even a bit riled up by Seongwoo’s teasing, and finds a torn piece of paper with a hastily written address on it.

 

“Don’t look so wary, I’m not sending you to a drug den,” the taller man snorts, a teasing lilt still in his voice. “It’s my apartment, and just say you’re the pizza guy.” 

 

Jihoon’s tired eyes blow wide open and his face visibly brightens. “Th-thank y-” 

 

“Don’t thank me yet, you don’t know how stubborn that huge puppy can be,” Seongwoo clicks his tongue and pushes Jihoon out the door. “And please, please - if anything happens, can it please not happen at my apartment?” 

  
  


***

  
  


Jihoon buzzes the intercom at the building Seongwoo had directed him to, and he waits for a few seconds before that familiar lazy drawl crackled out of the wall. “Who is it?” 

 

Jihoon didn’t think he’d miss Daniel’s voice this much, because he almost blurts out  _ Jihoon _ . He manages to hold his tongue though, and tries to drop his voice a few notches lower, “Pizza for Mr. Kang?” 

 

“Alright, come on in,” comes the enthusiastic reply, and Jihoon pushes the door into the apartment, taking several bounds on the stairs to reach the third floor.

 

When he pushes the door open, he finds Daniel lounging on the floor, playing a game on his phone, wearing a tracksuit and surrounded by plushies. There’s a huge smile on his face until he sees Jihoon, and the smile immediately disappears. 

 

“You’re not pizza,” Daniel mumbles out, confusion on his face.

 

“You’re not wrong,” Jihoon replies, breathless at how fast he had run up the stairs, eager to see if Daniel was alright. How dare he look perfectly fine when Jihoon had been stressing about not seeing him the whole week? “Why are you avoiding me!”

 

Jihoon sounds like a kid throwing a tantrum, and Daniel notes the redness of the boy’s face. “Did you just come from the bar?” 

 

“Yes, and I demand an explanation why you aren’t there!” Jihoon narrows his eyes, shutting the door and towering over Daniel, who had turned off his phone and was regarding him with a puzzled expression.

 

“I don’t owe you one,” Daniel replies, finally piecing together that this attitude change, the redness of Jihoon’s face, all these words -  _ Jihoon had been drinking _ . 

 

“What kind of fake boyfriend doesn’t tell his own fake boyfriend where he is!” Jihoon rambles on, suddenly nervous and suddenly very aware of his feelings towards the older boy. “Fake boyfriends get worried!” 

 

“You only wanted a fake boyfriend so you can win your breakup with Minho,” Daniel rolls his eyes. If he was going to argue with a drunk, he might as well win. “Well he’s not here right now, so you don’t need to keep pretending for anyone.” 

 

“What?” Jihoon scratches at his eyes, frustration mounting. “Well, what if I don’t want you as a fake boyfriend anymore?” 

 

Daniel’s heart drops for a split second - because as much as he didn’t like being fake-loved by Jihoon; he didn’t want to lose Jihoon completely either. 

 

Jihoon throws caution to the wind and drops to a sitting position in front of Daniel. “If you don’t want to be my fake boyfriend, then be my real one!” 

 

Daniel has heard this side of Jihoon so many times before and he’s half-convinced that none of this would matter tomorrow. 

 

“Well do you want to be my boyfriend or not?” Jihoon hisses, whole face burning red at how embarrassing this whole ordeal was - but Kang Daniel was still being a stubborn ass.

 

“Yes!” Daniel shouts back.

 

“Then there we go,” Jihoon crosses his arms. “Take me out for dinner!”

 

“I can’t keep babysitting you everytime you’re drunk!” Daniel runs a hand through his hair. “You’re going to kiss me, touch me, try to get me naked, and then tell me you love me and after all that, tomorrow you won’t remember anything and I’m stuck looking like a loser because I can’t tell you I like you to your face!” Daniel grumbles. 

 

“Daniel,” Jihoon pipes up, blushing even harder. 

 

“I like you so much that I keep trying to find new recipes just so you’d keep coming back to the bar, and I enjoy everything so much that I forget how low your tolerance is; then suddenly I have to deal with the drunk version of you who spits out  _ I love you _ and kisses me like it’s nothing.” Daniel continues, almost hysterical.

 

“Kang Daniel,” Jihoon raises his voice to interrupt, “You idiot, I’m completely sober right now.”

 

“Like hell you are,” Daniel huffs, gesturing at Jihoon and himself. “Only drunk Jihoon gets this close to me and spouts all that  _ liking me _ nonsense.”

 

“It’s not nonsense, it’s called  _ feelings _ ,” Jihoon scoffs, hitting Daniel’s shoulder with a fist and covering his tomato-red face with a fist. “And the hell are you talking about? I haven’t...kissed you...yet.” 

 

Daniel’s eyes are blown wide at the realization - this is the Jihoon that doesn’t remember anything.

 

“ _ Holy shit _ .”

 

***

 

“I swear I’m not usually that cranky,” Daniel whines as he follows Jihoon into his own apartment. The younger had volunteered to help him drag back all the things he brought with him when he went on a week-long sleepover at Seongwoo’s place. “It’s just, it’s frustrating when I’ve almost memorized what your kisses feel like and you don’t even remember that we already did.” 

 

Jihoon’s blush hasn’t gone down the whole travel back to Daniel’s apartment. “Can you please stop mentioning that we’ve already kissed?” Jihoon groans as he drops the duffle bag onto the floor.

 

“I mean, I’ve already seen you naked!” Daniel continues, still trying to explain.

 

“DON’T GO THERE,” Jihoon warns, covering both eyes with an arm as he plops onto the sofa.

 

Daniel takes the seat right beside Jihoon on the couch and he finally smiles. Jihoon looks frazzled and tired, but that does nothing to diminish how much Daniel wanted to just stare at that handsome face.

 

“I’m sorry, I just,” Daniel takes one of Jihoon’s hands and slowly runs his fingers up and down the soft, warm skin. “I didn’t think you’d actually like me back.” 

 

Jihoon purses his lips and adjusts his position on the sofa to face Daniel. 

 

“ _ In vino veritas _ ,” Jihoon says softly, eyes dropping to look at their intertwined fingers. “It’s latin for people do what they really want to do when they’re shit-faced drunk.”

 

Jihoon looks up shyly at Daniel, and the older boy’s heart skips a beat.

 

“I hope you don’t think I’m just using you to get over Minho, or to take revenge,” Jihoon explains, a bit awkwardly. “With him, I never really opened up as easily, both my feelings and my affection; but for you - it’s like it’s natural? And I’ve only known you a couple of months.” 

 

Daniel feels his heart warming up and he leans in closer to Jihoon’s side. “So if you don’t mind,” Jihoon coughs, trying to hide his embarrassment. “I’d like to date you, and this time I won’t be drunk all the time.” 

 

Daniel reaches a hand to Jihoon’s chin and tips his head close. “May I?”

 

Jihoon nods, and is surprised when Daniel pushes him slowly into a more comfortable position, lying down on the couch, before actually placing those lips on his.

 

By now Daniel should be used to kissing the beautiful boy beneath him - should be used to the sweet syrupy taste on the tip of his tongue before biting down on lips that tasted of vodka. 

 

He knows Jihoon’s mouth to taste like a cocktail of flavors and liquor because that’s the only way he can be doing this: Jihoon drunk out of his mind, Jihoon drunk enough to tell Daniel he loves him. (Only take it back with the sobriety that comes with the morning after.)

 

But now - now is different, because Jihoon’s bright eyes aren’t clouded by an inebriated haze. Jihoon is softly trembling in his grasp, breath hitched, nervous. Sober. 

 

So it hits Daniel like the first time, because he’s pretty sure that this is a first for Jihoon too.  

 

Daniel slows down, hands entwining with Jihoon’s own as he pulls the boy’s wrists up over his head. 

 

“Relax,” he breathes despite his own heart hammering away in his chest. “It’s not like we haven’t done this before.”

 

“Have we?”

 

Jihoon’s eyes register mild shock like a rabbit in headlights and Daniel suppresses the instinct to giggle. 

 

“Oh, Jihoonie,” Daniel clicks his tongue before placing butterfly kisses on Jihoon’s jaw in quick succession. “You should get better acquainted with your drunk alter ego.”

 

Jihoon bites back a small whine when Daniel’s lips dip lower to his collarbones. 

 

“After all, drunk Jihoon is more than acquainted with all of me. Or at least he tried to be.”

 

Jihoon burns red as he tries to relax a bit, knees awkwardly stretching and curling as he tries to find a position under Daniel’s larger frame. 

 

“Well,” Jihoon licks his lips carefully as Daniel removes his grip on the younger’s hand to start unbuttoning his shirt. “Why don’t you show me what drunk Jihoon likes and I’ll let you know if normal Jihoon likes it as much.”

 

Daniel grins.  _ Finally, he has permission to do what he wants. _

 

“For one,” Daniel smirks as he takes Jihoon’s hand again and places a chaste kiss on the open palm before he slides those shaking fingers down his chest to his hip and firmly presses it against the groin of his pants.

 

He enjoys the scandalized gasp from the younger’s lips as he grinds into it. 

 

“I remember that he wanted access to this part right here.”

 

Jihoon groans as he withdraws his hand sharply and covers his face with both his arms. 

 

“I’m starting to hate drunk Jihoon,” the younger wails, and Daniel laughs out loud as he rolls off from above him.

 

“I kind of hate him too,” Daniel clicks his tongue, lying down comfortably beside Jihoon. He takes Jihoon’s smaller hands in his and pulls it up to his lips. “Because now, you’re trying very hard to catch up.” 

 

“I’m not trying very hard,” Jihoon challenges, but the red flush on his face betrayed how inexperienced he was with these kinds of scenarios. Daniel sees through the lie straight away and ruffles his hand through Jihoon’s hair. 

 

“It’s okay, Jihoonie,” he reassures the boy. “It’s not like I’m going anywhere.” 

 

Jihoon sighs appreciatively, shooting Daniel a thank-you glance as he sits back up on the couch.

 

Jihoon feels a small pang of guilt in his throat, because Daniel was very into it a few minutes prior; and now the older boy had to cool down and give him space just because he wasn’t quite ready. 

 

“Can you,” Jihoon swallows in between the words that broke the silence of the deepening night, “Can you make me a margarita?” 

 

Daniel turns around to face him.

 

“Jihoon,” he warns. 

 

“I don’t like leaving you high and dry,” Jihoon bites his lips and refuses to meet Daniel’s eyes. 

 

“Have I ever told you that I’m always drunk with the thoughts of you?” Daniel laced his fingers with Jihoon’s, and he traces gentle patterns with his thumb on Jihoon’s palm.“ I don’t think I’ll ever be sober as long as you’re here.” 

 

Jihoon gulps and shuts his eyes tight before quickly pulling Daniel in for a kiss before he regrets it. 

 

Daniel is taken by surprise but immediately adjusts - wrapping both hands around Jihoon’s waist and resting them on the small of Jihoon’s back. 

 

Jihoon kisses hungrily, and Daniel is taken aback by how it feels so much like a first time - even when he’s been kissed by the boy so many times already. And then he realizes it’s the first time Jihoon is kissing him this way completely sober; it’s the first time Jihoon will remember every single detail. So Daniel smiles into the kiss and savors the moment, promising to make it the best first make out the younger has ever had. 

 

Jihoon breaks the contact after a few breathless minutes. 

 

“There,” he smiles challengingly at Daniel (but the red flush on his face made him anything but adorable), “Now I’m drunk on you too.”

 

Daniel grins as he presses a kiss on Jihoon’s forehead. “Better than alcohol?”

 

Jihoon hums, “Better than the best.” 

  
  


***

  
  


“How’s my two favorite lovebirds,” Seongwoo leans in to interrupt a random conversation Daniel and Jihoon were having about which EXO song should be played at the establishment.

 

“What happened to _ don’t flirt with the customers _ ?” Jihoon smirks. Ever since Seongwoo had helped them get together, the older man had wanted to take credit for the success of the relationship.

 

Seongwoo puts on a scandalized expression, “You’re not a customer, Hoonie, you’re  _ family _ .”

 

“Does this mean I get everything free now?” Jihoon ventures, aiming an innocent expression at the older.

 

“Don’t be a brat, I’m still keeping record of your credit.” Seongwoo’s playful expression quickly disappears and turns dead serious, and both Daniel and Jihoon laugh. “But seriously, Daniel, what’s on Jihoon’s tab for the evening?”

 

“I’ll give him a Blowjob, slide him a Slippery Nipple, and then we have Sex on the Beach.”

 

It was Seongwoo’s turn to laugh as Jihoon chokes on his banana milk. “Can you  _ not _ phrase it like that?”

 

“Sorry, babe,” Daniel leans in for a quick kiss on the lips that leaves Jihoon momentarily stunned before blushing a deep red. “That’s what you get when you date a bartender.”

 

Seongwoo claps a hand on Daniel’s shoulder, saying something about learning the smooth lines from him, before walking over to the other side of the bar to entertain the newly-arrived guest: a tall man with jet-black hair and porcelain white skin adorned with the most handsome features.

 

Daniel grins - always enjoying the rise he gets out of Park Jihoon, proud to see this side of Jihoon, all shy and-

 

Jihoon pulls Daniel in abruptly, and more or less makes out with him  _ in public _ , complete with desperate bites, tilts of his head that lets him go deep, sweet banana milk on the tip of his tongue. It doesn’t taste like alcohol at all, but it has Daniel’s mind reeling.

 

Daniel looks at him, hair disheveled and lips wrecked by the havoc of kisses and bites; and Jihoon has the audacity to wink at him. He realizes that Jihoon is a hundred percent sober and his mouth is left wide open.

 

“Well,” Jihoon wipes his own lips with the sleeve of his sweater. “That’s what you get when you date  _ me _ .”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had to get drunk twice in a row and order all these drinks just so I can write this properly, I'm surprised I'm not yet an alcoholic
> 
> Please remember to leave comments/kudos to everyone on the exchange~!


End file.
